Osterhasen-Hanami
by Cate-Deriana
Summary: Rukia liest in einer Zeitschrift etwas über 'Ostern' und überredet Ichigo das Fest mal auszuprobieren... Special Appearance of: Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Ukitake Juushiro, Kyouraku Shunsui, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika und Nanao Ise - Slight Pairing Hints -


**Osterhasen-Hanami **

Der Kommandant der 6. Division saß konzentriert, aber dennoch für seine Verhältnisse sehr entspannt, an seinem Arbeitsplatz, den Kopf über seinen selbst erstellten wöchentlichen Zeitplan gebeugt. Wenige Meter entfernt grübelte dessen Vize gerade mit Blick auf den riesigen Papierstapel gerichtet, der sich auf seinem Tisch türmte, wie zum Teufel er das Pensum, das ihm von Byakuya aufgetragen wurde, an einem Tag schaffen sollte. In diesem Moment aber wurde die arbeitsame Atmosphäre von einem motivierten Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Byakuya wandte sich kurz von seinen wichtigen Dokumenten ab und hob den Kopf, ehe er mit ruhiger Stimme ein kaum hörbares „Tritt ein." vernehmen lies. Die Schiebetür öffnete sich langsam, aber entschlossen.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, Byakuya-Nii-sama, Euch bei Euren Pflichten zu unterbrechen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte aufmerksam zu seiner Schwester, die irgendwie aufgeregt zu sein schien – so glaubte er zumindest – und einen gewissen Aushilfs-Shinigami im Schlepptau hatte. Er musste sich ein wenig anstrengen, seine Miene nicht zu sehr zu verziehen, als er diesen bemerkt hatte. Also versuchte er weiterhin einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten um Rukia zu signalisieren, dass er ihr gerne ein paar Minuten seiner Zeit schenkte: „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Diese verbeugte sich dankend und schob daraufhin Ichigo demonstrativ und mit einem leichten Grinsen in den Vordergrund. Allerdings war diesem nicht sonderlich schwer anzusehen, dass er das Kuchiki-Anwesen nur widerwillig mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte. Rukia hingegen ignorierte seine chronische Unlust, so wie sie das immer tat, und begann ihr Anliegen vorzubringen.

„Ichigo hier hatte eine ganz wunderbare Idee!" Byakuya zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. „Ihr habt doch schon mal etwas von einem ‚Hanami' gehört." Ein stummes Nicken des Kommandanten bestätigte ihr, dass sie fortfahren konnte. Auch wenn er nicht sehr in den Bräuchen und Eigenarten der Menschen bewandert war, so war ihm dieses Wort doch ein geläufiger Begriff. Sogar an wenigen Orten der Soul Society wurden manchmal von den Bewohnern ähnliche Festivitäten veranstaltet. „Da in der Menschenwelt im Moment die Kirschblüten zu blühen beginnen hat er mich und Euch dazu eingeladen einem solchen ‚Hanami-Fest' beizuwohnen. Ich dachte mir, dass es gerade für Euch eine schöne Abwechslung von Eurer harten Arbeit wäre." Sie verbeugte sich erneut ein wenig, während sich Ichigos Blick immer weiter verfinsterte.

Byakuyas Züge waren weiterhin ruhig und ein Hauch von Erstaunen lag in seinem Ausdruck, während er den Aushilfs-Shinigami musterte: „Ich bin überrascht. Wer hätte gedacht, das ein solch feinfühliger Vorschlag aus dem Mund eines sonst so…" Er machte eine dramatische Pause. „…unbedarften… _Menschen_ kommen könnte."

Anstatt sich lautstark zu rechtfertigen, wie das normalerweise seine Art war, blickte Ichigo nur genervt zur Seite und murmelte angesäuert etwas für alle anderen Anwesenden Unverständliches vor sich hin. Als wäre es _seine_ Idee gewesen Renji und vor allem Byakuya einzuladen! Zu gerne hätte er dem reichen und so von sich selbst überzeugten Kommandanten seine Meinung gesagt, aber auch wenn er nicht immer das nötige Taktgefühl besaß, so wusste er doch, dass es besser war in diesem Moment nicht zu sehr überzureagieren. Na ja, eigentlich dachte er mehr daran, dass er Rukia nicht enttäuschen oder eher verärgern wollte, die noch immer begeistert vor ihrem Bruder stand. Ein Tag mit Renji **und** Byakuya?! Ein **ganzer** Tag?! Er war nicht sicher, ob er das überleben würde... Nochmal gegen den Schwarzhaarigen zu kämpfen wäre ihm weitaus lieber gewesen als… _das_. Eigentlich hätte das alles etwas anders laufen sollen…

Zuvor im Haus der Kurosakis

Der Orangehaarige saß vor irgendeiner lästigen Hausaufgabe während er demotiviert etwas auf seinen Block kritzelte. Er versuchte vergeblich sich zu konzentrieren, aber die Shinigami, die es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte, erleichterte ihm das nicht gerade. Ichigo warf einen kurzen Blick zu Rukia. Sie war in ein Magazin vertieft, das sie sich das letzte Mal gekauft hatte, als sie in der realen Welt zu Besuch gewesen war. Wobei genau genommen hatte _sie_ _ihn_ dazu überredet es ihr zu kaufen. Er wusste nicht genau, wie sie das mal wieder geschafft hatte, aber irgendwie bekam diese kleine Nervensäge letztendlich immer ihren Willen. Genau diese These sollte sich in den nächsten Minuten ein zweites Mal bewahrheiten. „Ichigo!" Obwohl es ein Versuch war seine Aufmerksamkeit (erneut) zu bekommen, hörte es sich, wenn Rukia es sagte, eher an wie ein Befehl. „Stimmt es wirklich, dass ihr an Ostern im Garten nach bemalten Eiern sucht, die der Osterhase versteckt hat?"

Seine Stirn legte sich irritiert in Falten, als er (schon) wieder zu ihr rübersah: „Was?" Hatte er sich da grade verhört oder hatte die Schwarzhaarige ihm gerade wirklich eine äußerst suspekt klingende Frage gestellt…? „Wieso zum Teufel sollten wir so was tun?" Ichigo fuhr seufzend mit einer Hand durch seine Haare – zum Lernen würde er jetzt wohl nicht mehr kommen. „Was liest du da wieder für einen Blödsinn?" Er war aufgestanden und versuchte ihr das Magazin wegzunehmen, damit sie aufhörte komische Fragen zu stellen, die er sowieso nicht beantworten wollte. Wie konnte man nur so anstrengend sein? Rukia aber hatte sich auf ihre Knie gesetzt und hielt ihm die Zeitung demonstrativ vor die Nase, während sie den Titel lautstark und extra langsam – zum besseren Verständnis wahrscheinlich; er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie ihn für so dämlich hielt – zitierte: „_Internationale Feste und Bräuche_!" Ichigos Augenbrauen nahmen für einen kurzen Moment ihre gewohnte Position ein, bis er ihr die Zeitschrift aus der Hand riss, sie ihr vors Gesicht hielt und mit einem Finger – zum besseren Verständnis; ja, er hielt sie für so dämlich – die Überschrift nachfuhr: „Kannst du lesen?! Da steht: **_Internationale_**_ Feste und Bräuche_!" Sie wartete mit verschränkten Armen darauf, dass er seinen Standpunkt etwas klarer machte, auch wenn sie ganz genau wusste worauf er hinauswollte: „Also was?! Glaubst du das hätte ich nicht gesehen?!" Ihr Gegenüber kratzte sich genervt am Kopf nachdem er die Zeitschrift aufs Bett fallengelassen hatte: „Bloß weil das da drin steht, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass wir jedes dieser merkwürdigen Feste auch _hier_ feiern." „Ist mir durchaus bewusst." Rukia klang ein wenig unzufrieden: „Aber ich hatte irgendwie erwartet du kennst dich mit sowas aus!" Sollte das nun ein Vorwurf sein oder was? „Pff!" Das war der einzige Kommentar, der ihm dazu einfiel, ehe er sich wegdrehte, da er die Debatte damit als abgeschlossen betrachtete.

Aber das war sie nicht!

„Ichigo?" Diesmal war es wirklich nur eine Frage nach Aufmerksamkeit. „Glaubst du wenn ihr hier in Japan Ostern hättet, würde Chappy auch Ostereier verstecken?" Der Aushilfs-Shinigami wandte seinen Blick wieder in ihre Richtung und wollte schon eine ausfallende Bemerkung machen, als er die ernste Miene sah, mit der sie ihn fixierte. Allerdings fiel ihm keine Sekunde später das Leuchten in ihren Augen auf, das vielleicht nicht jeder sofort bemerkt hätte. Er seufzte: „Was hast du nur mit diesem _Hasen_?" Rukia ging gar nicht auf seine Frage ein; was sie in dem Magazin gelesen hatte faszinierte sie irgendwie. „Können wir das nicht mal ausprobieren?" Das Leuchten wurde immer größer und Ichigo war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das mit Absicht tat. Trotzdem versuchte er ihr standzuhalten und seine gewohnte Verhaltensweise nicht zu verlieren: „Ich werde nicht im Garten rumkriechen und nach irgendwelchen Ostereinern suchen, die von dir dilettantisch bemalt wurden!" Die Shinigami sprang daraufhin vom Bett auf, stampfte dabei beleidigt mit dem Fuß auf und funkelte ihn böse an: „Meine künstlerischen Fähigkeiten tun hier im Moment nichts zur Sache!" /Was für Fähigkeiten?/, war das erste, das ihm dazu in den Sinn kam, sagte es aber nicht laut. Es war eine ungünstige Situation sie noch mehr zu verärgern, also hielt er nur abwehrend eine Hand vor sich und deutete dann an ihr über den Kopf zu streichen, was sie – vor allem aufgrund ihrer Größe – überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, wie er schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mehr oder minder schmerzlich festgestellt hatte: „Hai, hai…"

Die angenommene Reaktion seitens Rukia blieb aus und eine unangenehme Stille füllte den Raum. Nach gefühlten drei Minuten kam ein Lebenszeichen von der Schwarzhaarigen, die ihren Blick seit ihrer Beschwerde nach unten gerichtet hatte: „Ichigo?" Schwang da ein Hauch von Enttäuschung mit? „Ostern ist schon dieses Wochenende…" „Also was?", der Orangehaarige war wieder aus seiner Starre erwacht und hatte seine Arme erwartungsvoll verschränkt, wie Rukia das immer tat, wenn ihr etwas nicht so ganz passte und lies sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. „Ich werde nicht einfach so irgendwelche Bräuche kopieren, nur weil _du _das in einer dieser Klatschzeitungen gelesen hast." Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber er hatte ehrlich keine Lust im Gras rumzukriechen. „Aber… Können wir nicht trotzdem…" Der Satz schwang in einem geradezu weinerlichen Tonfall zu ihm rüber und ein violettes Augenpaar sah ihn schon fast flehend an. /Verdammt, was soll das!? … Bleib stark… Lass dich nicht wieder von ihr breitschlagen!/ Er gab sich Mühe eine Antwort herauszubekommen ohne dabei die Fassung zu verlieren: „Du kannst mich nicht…" Ichigo machte den Fehler sie noch einmal anzusehen bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte. „…FEIN! In Ordnung! … Aber sicher nicht bei mir zu Hause!" Rukia hüpfte sichtlich erfreut und, so dachte Ichigo zumindest, vermutlich äußerst stolz mal wieder ihren Willen durchgesetzt zu haben, auf sein Bett: „Gut, dann müssen wir das wo anders machen!" Das war definitiv eine Aufforderung an ihn mit einem Vorschlag zu kommen. Rukia würde keine Anstalten machen ihm diese Entscheidung (auch) abzunehmen. Der stellvertretende Shinigami lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Jetzt noch zu protestieren war sowieso zwecklos… „Na ja… Im Moment ist Hanami also…" „Ein Hanami?! Zu sowas wollte ich schon immer mal!" Der Begeisterungssturm der Schwarzhaarigen löste in Ichigo eher gegenteilige Gefühle aus, allerdings… je mehr er darüber nachdachte: Die Vorstellung mit Rukia zu einem Hanami zu gehen war nun wirklich nicht so furchtbar. Eher... „Ich werde sofort Nii-sama und Renji einladen! Die würden sich sicher auch freuen sowas mal zu erleben!" Der Orangehaarige wurde unerwartet aus seinen positiven Gedankengängen gerissen und landete in der brutalen Realität, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen: „HA?!" Er sprang wie vom Blitz getroffen von seinem Stuhl auf und sah sie entsetzt an: „Warte mal!" Das war nicht…!" Rukia packte euphorisch sein Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich: „Natürlich, du willst ihnen sicher selber von deiner Idee erzählen!"

**Das** war der Grund, warum er in diese wenig erstrebenswerte Lage geraten war und sich nun mit Byakuya und Renji konfrontiert sah.

Der Kommandant der 6. Division wunderte sich ein wenig, dass keine anstandslose Reaktion von Ichigos Seite kam, sah dessen Schweigen dann aber als ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ungehindert weitersprechen konnte: „Ich möchte sagen, dass auch mir persönlich dieser Vorschlag sehr wohl überlegt und strategisch gesehen äußerst bedacht gewählt scheint." Byakuya neigte seinen Kopf ein Stück, um den Ausdruck des Jungen sehen zu können und fragte sich, ob dieser wohl verstanden – geschweige denn zugehört – hatte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Dennoch war sich der Captain sicher, dass der Aushilfs-Shinigami sich ziemlich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht eine entnervte Bemerkung zu machen. Byakuya sah wieder zu Rukia rüber, die erwartungsvoll auf eine Antwort wartete: „Wir werden diese höfliche Geste gerne annehmen." Diese Antwort hatte Ichigo befürchtet…

Ostersonntag (beziehungsweise: ein eigentlich ganz gewöhnlicher Sonntag Anfang April)

Renji fühlte sich etwas komisch angesichts der Tatsache privat mit seinem Kommandanten irgendwo aufzulaufen. Die Elite der 6. Division hatte sich nach kurzer Diskussion mit dem Ladenbesitzer des Urahara-Shouten, der ihnen noch einige andere ‚nützliche' Dinge andrehen wollte, zwei Gigai geliehen und war nun dementsprechend in zivil auf dem Weg zum Karakura-Park. Es war doch ein ungewohnter Anblick seinen Captain mal nicht in Shihakusho und Haori und vor allem ohne sein Kenseikan in den Haaren zu sehen. Renji musste zugeben, dass Byakuyas Kleiderauswahl – bestehend aus einem hellgrau-gemusterten Pullover und einer beigefarbenen Leinenhose, und natürlich nicht ohne einen dünnen Seidenschal – ihn sehr viel freundlicher wirken ließ, als gewöhnlich. „Ist irgendetwas, Renji?" Der Rothaarige musste wohl geistesabwesend etwas zu lange zu seinem Vorgesetzten gesehen haben, wenn er schon von diesem darauf angesprochen wurde und blickte daraufhin peinlich berührt zur Seite: „Nein. Nichts, Kuchiki-Taichou. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken…" Er bekam die Sätze gerade so in einem kleinlauten Tonfall heraus. Die Atmosphäre war alles andere als unbeschwert und Renji war deshalb erleichtert die anderen unter einem der vielen Kirschbäume zu entdecken, als er wieder nach vorne sah.

Der Vize konnte schon von Weitem Rangikus hysterisches Winken ausmachen, dass wirklich nur schwer zu übersehen war. Neben ihr saß ein mit verschränkten Armen finster drein blickender Hitsugaya-Taichou, der wohl nicht ganz freiwillig an diesem Treffen teilnahm. Zur Linken der 10. Division hatten es sich derweil Ukitake und Kyoraku bequem gemacht; Letzterer mit einer bunt bemalten Sake-Schale in der Hand. Ein Stück dahinter in sicherem Abstand befand sich Nanao, die wahrscheinlich nur mitgekommen war um ein wachsames Auge auf ihren Captain zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite wiederum waren noch Ikkaku und Yumichika, die allerdings relativ unbeteiligt wirkten. Kurz bevor sie vor der Gruppe zum Stehen kamen wagte der Rothaarige erneut einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu seinem Taichou. Dieser schien alles andere als angetan von der Tatsache mit so vielen ‚Bekannten' aus Seireitei seine Gegenwart zu teilen. Auch wenn er ihn nicht allzu gut kannte, wusste sein Vize doch, wie sehr dieser große Personenansammlungen verabscheute. Dennoch wäre der Schwarzhaarige kein Kuchiki, wenn er sich diesen Tatbestand hätte anmerken lassen und so fiel wohl nur Renji dessen unterschwelliges Unwohlsein auf.

Noch bevor alle die Gelegenheit hatten sich untereinander angemessen zu begrüßen schrie Rangiku erfreut und für den Geschmack Einiger, darunter ihr Captain, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Nanao und Renji selbst, etwas zu schrill auf: „Ohhhhh! Seht mal da hinten sind Ichigo und Rukia-chan!" Trotz der unangenehmen Ruhestörung drehten sich alle Köpfe daraufhin in die Richtung, in die die Vizekommandantin spähte. „Ist das nicht süß?" Sie sagte es mehr zu sich selbst und so ersparten sich die anderen Shinigami auch einen Kommentar; nur auf Byakuyas Stirn zuckte kaum merklich eine winzige Ader. Renji beobachtete Ichigo und Rukia aus der Ferne und auch wenn er keine genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, über was die beiden gerade diskutierten, war er doch ein ganz kleines bisschen neidisch, wie vertraut deren Umgang war, obwohl sie sich - verglichen mit seiner eigenen Beziehung zu Rukia – gar nicht so lange kannten. Der Vize wunderte sich den Orangehaarigen so verhältnismäßig gut gelaunt zu sehen. Er hätte eigentlich eher vermutet, dass dieser keine große Lust darauf hatte sich mit ihnen und vor allem mit Byakuya, zu dem er nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis hatte – gut wer konnte das schon wirklich von sich behaupten? – zu treffen. Ichigos Blick verdunkelte sich jedoch schlagartig, als er bemerkte, wer sich zu dem Hanami-Fest noch so alles selbst eingeladen hatte. Dem Fukutaichou schien es, als würde dessen Ausdruck mit jedem Schritt, den er näher auf die Gruppe zumachte, finsterer… Zu Byakuyas Missbefinden übersprang der Aushilfs-Shinigami deswegen einfach die Begrüßung und kam gleich zum Wesentlichen: „Was wollt ihr alle hier?"

„Na ja… Als ich Ikkaku und Yumichika bei einem unserer…" Renji blickte kurz zu seinem Vorgesetzten, der ihn bedrohlich musterte, interessiert an dem, was wohl folgen würde. „… seriösen Treffen von heute erzählt habe fanden die beiden die Idee ziemlich amüsant und haben einfach beschlossen sich anzuschließen. Als Rangiku-san dann erfahren hat, dass wir ohne sie in die Menschenwelt gehen, konnte sie natürlich keiner mehr davon abbringen auch mitzukommen. Hitsugaya-Taichou hat sich daraufhin verantwortlich gefühlt sie zu begleiten, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte sie umzustimmen. Ukitake-Taichou hat die ganze Zeit irgendetwas von ‚Ostern' erzählt und einen riesigen Karton voller Schokolade angeschleppt. Kyoraku-Taichou wiederum wollte seinen besten Freund nicht alleine gehen lassen und meinte er bräuchte mal wieder einen guten Grund seinen teuren Sake zu ‚genießen'. Und Nanao wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen ihren Captain sich selbst zu überlassen." Die ausführliche Erklärung des Rothaarigen war durch ein mehr oder minder erfreutes Nicken der jeweils Angesprochenen untermalt worden. Trotz Renjis Bemühungen die gegenwärtige Situation einigermaßen nachvollziehbar zu schildern zogen sich Ichigos Augenbrauen immer weiter zusammen. Ja, das alles hätte in der Tat etwas anders laufen sollen.

Der Nachmittag entwickelte sich weniger anstrengend als er befürchtet hatte. Zumindest wenn man von dem kleinen Saufgelage um Rangiku, Kyoraku, Ikkaku und Yumichika absah – und selbst deren Nerv-Faktor hielt sich noch in Grenzen. „Juushiro, komm schon! Trink doch noch einen mit!" Das unmissverständliche Angebot von Kyoraku wurde von dessen Freund dankend abgewunken: „Ich glaube lieber nicht. Ich vertrage nicht so viel wie ihr alle…" Nanao schob ihre Brille ein Stück höher und sah ihren Captain mahnend an: „Kyoraku-Taichou, verleiten Sie Ukitake-Taichou nicht zum Trinken! Er muss schließlich auf seine Gesundheit achten – das solltest Ihr auch öfter tun!" „Nanao-chaaaan, sei doch nicht so streng mit mir!", kam die lallende Antwort ihres Vorgesetzten, der sie blöd angrinste. Ukitake schien ganz froh erst mal aus dieser Situation raus zu sein und wandte sich wieder Toushiro zu, mit dem er vor Kurzem ins Gespräch gekommen war. Oder war es mehr eine Diskussion? „Ich brauche diese Sachen nicht…", fing der Captain der 10. Division vorsichtig an, wurde aber vom Älteren unterbrochen. „Aber, aber. Nicht so schüchtern, Hitsugaya-Taichou! Einiges davon habe ich extra für Euch besorgen lassen! … Hier!" Ukitake kramte kurz in seiner mitgebrachten Kiste und holte noch einige andere hübsch verpackte Sachen hervor: „Nur keine Zurückhaltung, es ist genug da!" Der Kommandant, der sich, nachdem er von Rukia von dem Osterfest erfahren hatte, ausführlich im Voraus informiert und dank Urahara mit allen möglichen Süßigkeiten eingedeckt hatte, strahlte zufrieden. Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich dem Jüngeren, der sich an die Weihnachtsfeier vor ein paar Monaten erinnert fühlte… Wann würde Ukitake endlich verstehen, dass er kein kleines Kind mehr war?

Ichigo wandte seinen Blick gelangweilt ab. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er zu seiner Rechten sah und merkte, dass Rukia gar nicht da war. Seine Stirn legte sich grübelnd in Falten während seine Augen die Gegend nach ihr absuchten. Byakuya, der ein wenig abseits der sich amüsierenden Gruppe an einer Tasse Tee nippt, hatte die Reaktion des Jüngeren beobachtet und lenkte durch ein leichtes Räuspern dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: „Wenn du Rukia suchst, sie ist vor einer Weile mit Renji verschwunden." Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige seine eigenen Gefühle selten offen zeigte, so besaß er doch genug Menschenkenntnis, um der minimalen Veränderung im Gesicht des Aushilfs-Shinigami gewahr zu sein. Er musste innerlich ein wenig schmunzeln, wartete mit dem Weitersprechen aber, bis der Impuls zu Handeln vom Kopf des Orangehaarigen auch in den Rest seines Körpers gesickert war und dieser gerade im Begriff war in einem Anflug von leichtem Entsetzen aufzuspringen. „Sie sagte sie müsste noch etwas vorbereiten und brauche dazu seine Hilfe." Byakuya sprach ohne den Hauch einer Emotion, betrachtete Ichigos Verhalten aber weiterhin äußerst genau. Dieser versuchte seinen Reflex von zuvor mit gewohntem Desinteresse zu überschatten: „Che, als würde mich das kümmern…" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und drehte dem Kommandanten genervt den Rücken zu, der ihn für seinen Geschmack etwas zu gründlichen zu analysieren schien. Dieser wiederum schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erneut seinem Tee und sprach gerade so laut, dass er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob der andere es hören würde: „Natürlich nicht…"

Renji war in eine ziemlich merkwürdige Situation gezogen worden. Er hatte in aller Ruhe das ganze Essen ausprobieren wollen, als Rukia ihn einfach ohne Vorwarnung mit sich geschleift hatte, weil er ihr bei irgendetwas helfen sollte. Keine Minute später fand er sich in wenigen Metern Entfernung, aber so, dass keiner der anderen ihn sehen konnte, auf dem Boden robbend wieder, während er kleine Nester gefüllt mit gefärbten – wie hatte sie die genannt – Ostereier? und anderen bunt verpackten Süßigkeiten im Gras und den umliegenden Sträuchern versteckte. Was sollte das werden? Rukia hatte sich, wie so oft, eine ausführliche Erklärung gespart, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als erst mal mitzuspielen. Der Rothaarige raffte sich eben auf, nachdem er die letzten Sachen in einem Astloch platziert hatte, und sah sich nach ihr um: „Oi Rukia, kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht mal erklären wozu das hier gut sein soll?" Die Schwarzhaarige kniete neben einer Hecke als sie langsam aufstand und sich zu Renji drehte: „Siehst du dann!" Sie nahm den leeren Korb, in dem vorher alles verstaut gewesen war und bedeutete ihrem Freund ihr zu folgen. „Gehen wir die anderen holen!" Ein wenig enttäuscht setzte er sich in Bewegung und trottete gemächlich neben ihr her. Die Anderen kamen grade in Sichtweite als Rukia abrupt stehen blieb, was Renji, der ein unwesentliches Stück langsamer gegangen war als sie, ebenfalls dazu bewegte anzuhalten. „Ist was?" … „Glaubst du, dass er sich zumindest ein bisschen amüsiert?" Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Gruppe war ihm ziemlich schnell klar, was sie gemeint hatte. Auch wenn er seinen Captain in den letzten Monaten um einiges besser kennengelernt hatte, so fiel es ihm trotzdem noch immer wahnsinnig schwer dessen Gefühlslage einzuschätzen; nicht, dass er generell sehr talentiert in solchen Dingen gewesen wäre. Er konnte es zwar nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber er glaubte – oder wollte zumindest glauben – dass dieser wenigstens ein bisschen Freude daran hatte mal nicht vor seiner Arbeit zu sitzen. „Das tut er bestimmt." Um seinen Worten mehr Glaubhaftigkeit zu verleihen, legte er sachte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und war erleichtert darüber, dass sie keine Anstalten machte sich dagegen zu wehren. Er wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Sie machte sich immer nur Sorgen um andere und vergaß dabei völlig auch mal an sich selbst zu denken. Es machte ihn traurig sie so sehen zu müssen, wo sie doch eben noch so glücklich gewirkt hatte. Der Vizekommandant drückte bestärkend ihre Schulter ehe er sie langsam losließ, um ihr dann so selbstsicher wie möglich ins Gesicht sehen zu können: „Ich werde mich ein wenig um ihn kümmern, ja? Überlass das ruhig mir!" Sein überzeugtes Grinsen wurde durch einen nach oben gehaltenen Daumen unterstützt, mit dem er stolz auf sich selbst zeigte. Daraufhin drehte er sich um und wollte zum Gehen ansetzen, als er von Rukia angehalten wurde noch einmal zurückzublicken: „Renji? Du tust das nicht für mich, oder? Nii-sama ist auch dir irgendwie sehr wichtig geworden, nicht wahr?" Renjis Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Mit solch einer direkten Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet und er musste feststellen, dass er sich gar nicht sicher war, wie er sie beantworten sollte.

Ichigo hatte versucht Byakuyas unverschämten Kommentar zu ignorieren, wahrscheinlich dachte dieser eingebildete Eisblock sowieso, dass er seine Andeutung gar nicht gehört hatte. Gerade als er sein Gesicht ächzend auf einer Hand abstützte, bemerkte er Renji und Rukia, die auf die Gruppe zusteuerten. Obwohl sie sich zielstrebig näherten hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die Stimmung ein wenig bedrückt war; er fragte sich warum… In dem Moment, als die beiden merkten, dass sie bereits beobachtet wurden, setzten sie, wie auf Kommando, einen beschwichtigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf; Renji winkte der Gruppe euphorisch zu. Da war doch was faul! Der stellvertretende Shinigami raffte sich langsam auf um seine Freunde zu ‚begrüßen': „Da seid ihr ja, was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht?" Renji schlug ihm im Vorbeigehen kurz auf die Schulter, „Reg dich ab, Ichigo!" und ging dann zu seinem Captain. Der Orangehaarige registrierte dessen Handlung erst nur halb, drehte sich dann aber, als dieser an ihm vorbeigegangen war, schlagartig nach hinten um Renjis Bemerkung zu widersprechen, wurde jedoch nicht weiter beachtet; er war schon zu weit weg. Rukia hingegen musterte ihn mit gespieltem Mitleid: „Hast du dich etwa gelangweilt?" Sie trat ein Stück näher an die sich lautstark unterhaltende Shinigami-Ansammlung: „Aber du hättest mir ja sowieso nicht geholfen." Ichigo blieb keine Zeit gegen diese Anschuldigung zu protestieren; die Schwarzhaarige beugte sich gerade zu ihrem Captain, der, nachdem sie ihm etwas zugeflüstert hatte, freudig aufstand und in die Hände klatschte: „Schenkt ihr mir kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit?" Die Gespräche verstummten, als die sanfte Stimme von Ukitake zu ihnen vorgedrungen war. „Wir sind heute nicht nur hier, um gemeinsam ein Hanami zu erleben. Anlässlich eines in anderen Teilen der Welt sehr verbreiteten Feiertages, der genau zufällig auf den heutigen Tag fällt, hat sich die 13. Division noch etwas Nettes einfallen lassen!" Zumindest das Interesse von Matsumoto und Kyoraku hatte er an diesem Punkt schon mal geweckt. „Da wir das an unserer Weihnachtsfeier in Sereitei mit dem gegenseitigen Überreichen von Geschenken außen vorgelassen haben, hab ich mir überlegt, dass wir das in kleinerem Rahmen heute nachholen, denn auch zum sogenannten ‚Osterfest' ist es durchaus üblich kleinere Präsente auszutauschen." Toushiro wurde bei diesem Teil hellhörig; aber nicht, weil er von dieser Idee angetan war, sondern vielmehr, weil es ihm davor graute noch mehr Schokolade von Ukitake-Taichou geschenkt zu bekommen. Der Captain war mit seiner kleinen Rede aber noch nicht ganz fertig: „Allerdings müsst ihr ein bisschen was dafür tun." Rangikus aufkeimende Vorfreude sank auf den Nullpunkt. Arbeiten war nun wirklich keine ihrer Stärken, schon erst recht nicht wenn sie es freiwillig tun sollte. Ihrem Vorgesetzen war diese Stimmungsänderung nicht entgangen und er bedachte sie mit einem bedrohlichen Blick, während er eine Augenbraue hochzog, wurde dafür von ihr aber nur aus großen unschuldigen Augen angesehen. „Ich habe für jeden sein Geschenk in einem kleinen Nest verpackt und diese dann hier im näheren Umfeld verstecken lassen." Er nickte erst Rukia und dann Renji, der etwas weiter abseits saß, dankend zu. „Sie sind natürlich mit Namen versehen, damit es keine Verwechslungen gibt. … Also liegt es jetzt an euch diese zu finden!"

Wenn es doch bei dem ein oder anderen etwas länger gedauert hatte, so hatte sich schlussendlich doch jeder, wenn auch widerwillig, auf die Suche gemacht. Ukitake stand an einem Punkt, von dem aus er alles gut überblicken konnte und erfreute sich an der lebendigen Szenerie als Rukia neben ihn trat: „Wollt Ihr Euch nicht anschließen, Ukitake-Taichou?" Der Ältere drehte sich überrascht zur Seite und schenkte ihr nach kurzem Schweigen ein warmes Lächeln: „Das Gleiche gilt auch für dich würde ich sagen!"

Rangiku war die Erste, die ihr Geschenk zwischen ein paar Sträuchern hervorholte, bemerkte beim Aufstehen dann gleich das nächste Nest in einem Astloch und griff danach: „TAICHOOOOOUUU!?" „Schrei nicht so, Matsumoto!" Toushiro, der sich bis jetzt nur halbherzig in der Gegend umgesehen und keine Anstalten gemacht hatte ernsthaft nach etwas zu _suchen_, watete auf sie zu. „Ich habe Euer Geschenk gefunden!" „Toll." Seine Begeisterung schäumte geradezu über, als sie es ihm in die Hand drückte. Neben den üblichen Süßigkeiten und bunt gefärbten Eiern lag eine kleine Schachtel Eiskonfekt. „Sehr witzig, Ukitake…." Er murmelte gereizt vor sich hin, als Rangiku ihm ein hübsch verziertes Fläschchen vor die Nase hielt: „Seht mal! Ich habe Badezusatz bekommen, wollt Ihr mal riechen!?" Der Jüngere rümpfte seufzend die Nase ohne den Blick von dem Konfekt abzuwenden. „Schade, ich hatte gehofft Ihr hättet auch ein Sake-Schälchen bekommen, dann hätten wir zusammen noch was trinken können!" Kyoraku war neben Captain und Vize der 10. Division aufgetaucht und hielt stolz ein neues Sake-Schälchen vor sich. „Kyoraku-Taichou!" Toushiro glaubte ein Echo gehört zu haben, nachdem er den anderen Kommandanten angesprochen hatte, bemerkte dann aber Nanao, die dicht hinter Shunsui stand und nun ein zweites Buch unter ihren Arm geklemmt hatte.

„Macht sich hier jemand über mich lustig, oder was?!" Dieses aufgebrachte Gebrüll kam von Ikkaku, der gerade sein Geschenk entdeckt hatte und einen sich vor Lachen kaum halten könnenden Yumichika böse anstierte: „Sei du bloß ruhig mit deinem dämlichen neuen Federschmuck!" „Kein Sinn für Ästhetik, wie immer… Ich finde ihn sehr schön!" Yumi fuhr sich demonstrativ durch die Haare, um klarzustellen, dass er sich von Ikkaku nicht so geschmacklos beleidigen ließ. „Yo, Ikkaku-san! Gibt es ein Problem?" Renji kam auf die beiden zu, ein wachsamer Blick des Dunkelhaarigen auf ihn gerichtet: „Ist das ein neues Stirnband, Renji?" Kurz aus dem Konzept gebracht antwortete er nur knapp auf die Frage, um möglichen Ratschlägen bezüglich seines Aussehens zu entgehen und wandte sich wieder an den Glatzköpfigen: „Ähm, ja ist es." Auf Ikkakus Stirn waren bedrohlich aussehende Adern hervorgetreten: „Wie-so… bekomme ich… **Haar**-wachs!?" Renji musste sich sichtlich Mühe geben ihn dafür nicht auszulachen. Allein schon die Art und Weise, wie er sich darüber aufregte, war zum Brüllen. „Ich schätze Eure Vizekommandantin hat sich da einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt. … Ich wusste nicht, was ich für Euch besorgen soll, also habe ich sie darum gebeten etwas zu organisieren…" Ukitake, der eben zu den dreien hinzugetreten war, nickte dem 3. Sitz der 11. Division entschuldigend zu, was diesem ein wenig unangenehm war, da er die eigentliche Übeltäterin wohl nicht dafür zurechtweisen konnte: „Bin ich froh, dass dieses Balg nicht hier ist!" „Na, na, Ikkaku! Wie redest du denn von Kusajishi-Fukutaichou!?" „Tu nicht so, Yumichika! Du bist auch froh sie mal nicht am Hals zu haben!"

Renji zog sich beschämt zurück und überließ die beiden ihrer eigenen Diskussion, während er nach Byakuya Ausschau hielt, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Stattdessen hatte dieser _ihn_ gefunden und tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter dem Rothaarigen auf, der beherrscht war sich nicht zu offensichtlich zu erschrecken: „Suchst du etwas, Renji?" „T-Taichou? … Ich… ja… habe.. ähm… _Euch _gesucht…" Sein Blick streifte die auffälligen Pantoffeln, die sein Kommandant in einer Hand hielt: „Was ist das denn?" Byakuyas Augen wanderten nach unten zu besagten Schuhen, die in einem doch sehr ‚ungewöhnlichen' Farbton gehalten waren und so gar nicht in das Bild des strengen Captain passten. „Wie findest du die Farbe?" Bitte? Der Vize fühlte sich so hilflos wie selten. Wieso fragte Byakuya ihn so etwas? Was sollte er denn darauf jetzt sagen ohne sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? „Sie sind hübsch!", presste er steif aus seinem Mund und hoffte, wenn er sich dumm stellte und so tat als hätte er die Frage einfach falsch verstanden, könne er sich aus dieser Situation irgendwie herauslavieren. „Die _Farbe_, Renji.", betonte der Schwarzhaarige mit Nachdruck. Verdammt! Das hatte wohl nicht so ganz funktioniert… „Oh mein Gott, was ist das?!" Renji sah völlig irritiert zu Rukia, die ungewöhnlich fassungslos und beinahe schon verstört zu ihnen rüber starrte. Dieser laute Aufschrei hatte auch Ichigos ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu der Schwarzhaarigen gelenkt und genau wie Renji wunderte er sich ein wenig über ihre Reaktion. Als er aber das hellrosane Etwas in Byakuyas Hand bemerkte, klärte sich die Sache für ihn ziemlich schnell und er drehte sich zur Seite, um das unterschwellige Lachen, das sich seine Kehle nach oben kämpfte, besser unterdrücken zu können. Rukia hatte ihre Sprache noch nicht wiedergefunden, als ihr Captain, der darin offenbar ähnlich talentiert war wie Byakuya, lautlos hinter ihr auftauchte und ihr väterlich eine Hand auf den Kopf legte: „Die sind selbst gemacht, nicht wahr, Kuchiki?" Ihre Stimme klang noch immer ein wenig aufgelöst und die Sätze kamen nicht so rüber, wie sie gerne wollte: „Woher habt Ihr…? Ich meine, wie kommen sie…?" Sie hielt inne, als sie merkte, dass ihre Mühe normal zu sprechen vergeblich war. Aber es bestand kein Zweifel, sie kannte diese Schuhe. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie damals mit Ichigo und den anderen gemeinsam die Schule hatte besuchen müssen. Irgendwie hatte sie sich im Handarbeitskurs wiedergefunden und hatte die Wahl entweder einen Teekannenwärmer [1] oder ein Paar Pantoffeln zu machen. Und um ihr Schulmädchen-Image erfolgreich aufrecht zu erhalten hatte sie sich nun mal für ein helles Rosa entschieden… Sie erinnerte sich auch daran, Ukitake-Taichou mal davon erzählt zu haben, weil er wissen wollte, wie sie so in der Menschenwelt gelebt hatte. Aber wieso hatte ihr Bruder dieses schandvolle Schulprojekt jetzt in Händen, das ohne Ishidas Hilfe wohl im Endeffekt einem Schuh nicht mal ähnlich gesehen hätte? Ihr war selten etwas jemals so peinlich gewesen… „Sie sind hübsch." Rukia, die vorher nur betreten den Boden betrachtet hatte, sah Byakuya verunsichert und doch ein wenig erleichtert an: „Nii-sama…?" „Vor allem die Farbe. Sie ist ähnlich, wie die der Kirschblüten hier." Die Blicke aller folgten dem des Schwarzhaarigen, der sie auf das wunderschöne Farbenspiel über ihnen aufmerksam machen wollte. Oder war es nur ein Versuch die anderen von sich selbst abzulenken, weil er eben noch ein paar Dinge gesagt hatte, die man so für gewöhnlich eher nicht von ihm zu hören gewohnt war, fragte Renji sich. Er war der Einzige, der nicht die im Wind tanzenden Kirschblüten betrachtete, sondern stattdessen seinen Captain fragend ansah. Dem Kuchiki-Oberhaupt war nicht entgangen, dass die Augen seines Vizekommandanten auf ihm ruhten und ihm war auch durchaus bewusst, dass dieser seine Masche offenbar durchschaut hatte: „Sag jetzt nichts." Es klang eine Spur bedrohlicher, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Dennoch glaubte er zu sehen, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Renjis Gesicht abzeichnete: „Ich würde doch niemals meinen eigenen Captain verraten."

Auch wenn Ichigo zugeben musste, dass er selbst kurz vom Anblick der Blütenpracht fasziniert gewesen war, fiel im trotzdem die kurze Unterhaltung zwischen Renji und Byakuya auf. Ukitake bedankte sich gerade bei Rukia für die kleine Teeschale, die er bekommen hatte, als der Aushilfs-Shinigami hinzutrat und die Führungseinheit der 6. Division noch immer skeptisch musterte: „Täusche ich mich oder verhalten sich die beiden heute ungewohnt vertraut?" Zur Verstärkung seiner Zweifel zog er eine Augenbraue hoch; er konnte nicht so ganz glauben, was er da sah. Die Schwarzhaarige hatte sich inzwischen wieder vollständig von ihrem Schock erholt und blickte hoffnungsvoll in deren Richtung: „Es wäre schön." Sie sprach mit einer Sanftheit, die man bei ihr nur selten hörte und Ichigo war kurz davor sich zu fragen, wo sie die Rukia gelassen hatte, die man sonst immer zu Gesicht bekam. „Was gibt's da so blöd zu gucken, Baka!?" Übertrieb sie grade mal wieder oder hatte er nur nicht gemerkt, dass er sie die ganze Zeit über angestarrt haben sollte? So oder so, das war schon eher der Tonfall, den er von ihr gewohnt war. „Solltest du nicht langsam mal nach _deinem_ Geschenk suchen gehen?" Byakuya war nicht der Einzige, der erfolgreich vom Thema ablenken konnte.

Auch die beiden, die eben noch wesentlicher Bestandteil der Unterhaltung zwischen Ichigo und Rukia gewesen waren, beobachteten diese ihrerseits. Vor allem Renji studierte deren Interaktion sehr genau. „Stört dich ihr vertrauter Umgang?" Byakuya machte keinen Anstalten den Rothaarigen anzusehen, während er ihm diese Frage stellte, anstatt jedoch auf eine Antwort seines Vizen zu warten sprach er weiter: „Manche Dinge ändern sich, andere Dinge können immer so bleiben wie sie sind, wenn wir das wollen. Es liegt an jedem selbst das für sich zu entscheiden." Renji bemerkte gerade, wie Rukia sich voller Spannung, fast wie ein kleines Kind, auf die Suche nach ihrem Ostergeschenk machte. Er war erleichtert, sie wieder so unbeschwert zu sehen und fühlte sich ein bisschen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Rukongai erinnert. „Wofür wirst _du_ dich entscheiden, Renji?" Er glaubte sich einzubilden, wie die Stimme seines Kommandanten seinem Ohr gefährlich nah kam, doch als er sich umdrehte war von diesem weit und breit keine Spur mehr.

Ichigos Aufmerksamkeit war auf eine gewisse schwarzhaarige Shinigami gerichtet und so bemerkte er auch nicht, wie Renji sich von hinten an ihn ranschlich und ihm einen heftigen Tritt verpasste, sodass sein Körper ungebremst vornüber ins Gras fiel. „Sag mal tickst du noch richtig, Renji?!" Der Fukutaichou verschränkte nur die Arme, als er in das aufgebrachte Gesicht seines Freundes sah: „Wenn du auch was bekommen willst, wirst du wohl oder übel ne Weile da unten rumkriechen müssen!" Der Orangehaarige brachte daraufhin nur ein genervtes Grummeln zustande, bemerkte dann, wie Rukia ihn ungläubig ansah … „Jetzt sag mir nicht du hast dich freiwillig dazu durchgerungen mir zu helfen!", … und entschloss sich dann für den Moment seine Prinzipien ausnahmsweise mal über den Haufen zu werfen. Eigentlich hätte das alles etwas anders laufen sollen… aber wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war es doch nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte und er war kurz davor sich einzugestehen, dass er doch ein bisschen Spaß an der Sache hatte.

Owari

[1] Keine Ahnung, ob Teekannenwärmer auch in Japan geläufig sind, aber die Vorstellung war einfach zu lustig! - Ist ja nur ne Fanfiction! =D


End file.
